Vengeance (A Jeff Vs Jane story)
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: I lived a comfortable life, until HE ruined it... After my family's murders, I have joined forces with Jane, and will stop at nothing until Jeff is killed... And I will be the one who does it... Along the way, we meet others like Jeff, some even more demonic... But I will not be stopped... I will follow him to the ends of the earth and back if I must... Jeff... Will... Die...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, ladies and gentleman; to my Jeff Vs Jane fanfic (staring me and Jane)**

 **In this story, will be blood and guts (so viewers be warned) as well as foul language... This is in first person of me, and in some parts; Jane. This story is about me and Jane trying to track down Jeff after I am nearly killed by him in my home. Along the way, We encounter other creepypasta (including Slenderman) and other demonic creatures... So, Let's begin!**

 **Oh, and if you've read my other two stories: Johanna's Journey and Yandere; then you'd know that I like having Johanna Mason from the first one as my co-host... But for this story I'm replacing her with Jane... She won't be here until after I meet her in the story though...**

...

Chapter 1: Near death experience

Hello... My name can not be disclosed, but for the sake of this story, you can call be Phoenix... I am being held by the United states government, after I was caught burning down a factory in the woods...

I'd better start from the beginning...

...

January 24th, 2016...

...

I was sitting in my room late at night, reading a book, when I heard a smashing sound coming from the living room... I was only 16, and should have told a family member, but I got up on my own, and walked to the living room, where I discovered pieces of broken glass on the floor. A window had been broken into. I became frightened and turned around quickly...

My mind played tricks on me. I thought I saw a hooded figure diving out of sight behind a couch. I then thought I saw the same figure rushing to to kitchen. (which was only separated from the living room by a counter.) I slowly made my way to my grandparents room... I couldn't shake the filling off being watched. I thought I heard footsteps but when I turned around, I didn't see anyone or _anything_...

I picked up my pace and opened my grandparents room. It was pitch black. I could hardly see anything. "Grandma? Grandpa?" I called out quitely. No answer... I walked in further, glancing back to the living room. My house was one story, so I didn't have to worry about the trespasser being upstairs, but that just meant less places to hide from them...

I walked to my grandparents bed, and shook my grandma. But she wasn't moving... "Grandma? Someone's broke into our house... Grandma?" I shook her rougher, but still she didn't move. I pulled back the covers and saw, in horror, blood all over the bed, leaking from several stab wound's on both my grandparents bodies... I covered my mouth so as to not scream, and backed up until I hit the wall. I then slid down it...

"Grandma... Grandpa... No..." I barley whispered. I got up and glanced quickly back to the doorway... A lone figure stood there, wearing a white hoodie... I saw a single chef's knife in the figures right hand... I squeaked panickedly, and grabbed the nearest item I could find; A soft mechanical cat that I had given my Grandma a year or two back...

"Stay... Away..." I ordered, but my voice gave away my fear...

The figure seemed to smile at me as it came closer. It the dim light, I saw a bloodied white hoodie, jet black hair hanging down covering the figures face, and the bloody knife seeming to quiver in anticipation... He was milky white, and almost looked vampire-ish... "You look like you need some rest..." the figure (which I now knew to be male) said... I glanced around for an exit, the only way out was either threw him, or or threw another door to my left...

"Here's some advise: Why don't you Go. To. Sleep...?" He then ran for me, I threw open the door and rushed threw. He reached threw the narrow opening of the door, but I crush his hand with a slam. He growled in pain, and grabbed my shirt, pulling me toward him. I pulled away, some of my shirt ripping as I did, and slammed the door multiple times. Finally he pulled his hand away, and I slammed the door closed, before locking it. I was in my Grandparents bathroom.

I could try to get back to the living room, by heading threw a door on my right, which lead into my grandfathers study, and threw the only other door there, but the crazy guy would be there waiting on me or I could go threw another door infront of me, which lead to the toilet and shower, and try to get out of the window there...

I felt like my best chance was threw the living room though. The window was small and would be hard to break without anything. I had dropped the cat when I ran threw the door, so I wasn't armed. But now was the time to act. If I waited any longer, my choices would become even fewer. I rushed for the door on my right, and entered my grandpa's study, from there, I listened outside the other door. I didn't hear anything. Just when I considered going back for the window, I heard a smashing sound from behind me. I looked back and saw the boy kick open the bathroom door. I screamed and quickly opened the door to the living room.

I didn't bother locking it, what was the point? He already had smashed threw the other door, so he could just go the other way... I ran for my father's room on the other side of the house. I banged on his door before rushing in, and slamming the door behind me, and locking it. "Dad! There's a crazy guy in our house! He killed Grandma and Grandpa, and tried to kill me!" Again I didn't hear an answer. I rushed to my fathers bed, and gasped when I saw the words: 'GO TO SLEEP' written in blood above his bed, and his throat and guts slit open...

I felt tears in my eyes, and rushed for my fathers smart phone. I cut it on, but was stuck as the phone asked for a password... Damn it! I threw the phone down, and rushed for the window. I pulled back the blinds to find the boy standing on the other side glaring at me.

He finally looked up and I saw in horror, that his mouth had been carved into a permanent bloody smile. "Shh... Just go to sleep..." The carved mouth boy said as he put his finger to his mouth... "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried, backing up... I was crying now, tears streaming down my face. "What do you want?!"

But it was clear what he wanted...

He wanted me to die, along with my family... I backed up to my fathers door, and wrenched it open, before running for the back door. I unlocked it, and ran out of the house, as fast as I could. I heard laughing behind me and didn't dare look back. I ran for the woods behind my house. My only hope, was to hide in there, and hope he couldn't find me... As I entered the dark forest, I hid behind a tree. Behind me, I heard the sound of footsteps on leafs. "Come out, come out, little pig..."

' _little pig? Who is he, Chris Walker?_ ' ( **Chris Walker is a character in '** _ **Outlast**_ **'** )

I slid down the tree and saw a few rocks on the ground. I reached for them slowly, and brought them up to me as I stood back up again. The sound of footsteps and laughing came closer.

"Just make this easy for me. I promise it will hurt a lot..."

I took one rock and threw it as far to my right as I could. The boy turned and looked in the direction of the noise, before his smile widened, and he raised up his knife, and walked away. I sighed, and stepped away from my tree. I then turned and ran for my house again. I needed to call the police!

As I got there, I ran for the kitchen (where we kept our house phone) and dialed 911..

"911, what is your emergency?" Asked the female operator. "Please! My family has been murdered, and there's a guy with knife... He's trying to kill me!"

"Calm down, Where are you?"

"I'm at: ( **Ha! You're not getting my address! Nice try!** ) Please hurry!"

"The police are on their way, what does the person look like?"

But before I could tell her, the phone died. I looked around and saw the same carved mouth boy standing on the other side of the counter, a small cord hanging loosely in his hand. "Don't want them knowing who I am... Now, why don't you come here, and I'll reunite you with your family?" He came closer. "NO!" I threw the phone at him, and it hit him right in the face. He stopped just long enough, for me to turn and run.

I ran for the back door again, but was tripped as he grabbed onto my leg. I kicked him in the face, and felt his nose break. He let go and I got up, before running for my grandparents room again. When I got there, I closed the door and ran for the closet. After closing it, I started counting to ten.

"One..." I started.

"Two... Three... Four..."

I thought I heard something, but just kept my eyes shut and counted.

"Five... Six... Seven... Eight..."

I thought I heard footsteps...

"Nine..."

They were right outside the closet.

"Ten..."

The closet door was forced open and I screamed. Looking up I saw a dark skinned cop, looking down at me. He lowered his gun and held out a hand to me...

"It's okay, you going to be alright..."

I reluctantly grabbed his hand, and let him pull me up. "Where is the intruder?" He asked, as he holstered his gun. "I-I don't know... He was here a... A second a-go..." I whimpered. "Well, you're safe now..." I felt a wave of relief, but that feeling faded, as I remembered my family...

"It's okay... Everything will be taken care of..." The man said as he stood between me and my dead grandparents...

He walked me outside, where several other police cars were parked, red and blue lights shining.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the house. Looking for evidence..."

By now, the color in my face was returning...

"Hey, you might want to take a look at this!" Called the voice of another cop. "I'll be right there. Okay, now listen, I'm going to put you in the car, and you're going to be alright. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." I responded.

"Okay, come on." He escorted me to one of the cop cars, and opened the passenger door. I got in and he closed it, before telling me he'd be back in a little bit.

I nodded and he turned to go back into the house...

...

 _I entered the house after my partner, Alfred, told me to come see something. Entering the house again, I saw several overturned furniture, and a little bit of blood in the kitchen. In the back of the house, in one of the bedrooms, I saw a body of a middle aged man, around his forties on his bed, gutted and throat slit, under the words: 'GO TO SLEEP'..._

 _No doubt about it... This was the work of Jeff the killer... The punk had been hitting houses around local towns, and we haven't been able to find him at all. We didn't even know his last name. But maybe the blood in the kitchen would provide some evidence..._

 _I turned and left to question the kid. He had been pale as death when I first saw him, and just thinking about what he went through made my heart go out for him..._

...

I was sitting in the police cruiser, when I heard the sound of snapping twigs. Thinking it was one of the cops I turned to look at the source of the noise, and felt myself go pale again. It was him... The carved faced boy stood at the edge of the forest where I had ran before. He was grinning at me. (wither it was because of the carving or not I didn't know) "I'll be seeing you again..." He said, before he turned and ran deeper into the woods...

A minute later, the cop came back out of the house, and got in the drivers seat. "I'm going to take you to the police department. We just want to ask you a few questions." He said before putting the car in drive and driving off, into the night...

...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that first chapter... I'm not sure what to call this yet, but I like the title: Vengeance... Sounds nice and cool...**

 **I hated writing about my family's deaths, but it had to happen... The next chapter will be about the police questioning and being in the police department...**

 **Hope to see you all next time: Cheers!**

 **PS. Reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2nd chapter... This one is much less intense, but it helps develop the plot...**

 **And Jeff is in the character selection, because he is the main villain, even though he doesn't appear that much... Remember; this includes other creppypasta's, such as Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Ben Drowned and Sledy's proxies, and of course: Jane...**

 **So, without further ado: Let's get started!**

 **(PS. If you read my 'Yandere' story, It's not discontinued. I just thought it wasn't fair for this story to have only one chapter, and Yandere to have fifteen...)**

 **Also: Please look up this:** **watch?v=HHT650iwyeo**

 **I'm kind of using this song to be the theme of this story... I've got an ending theme as well... Well, I' trying to choose between three songs for the ending...**

 **(Cat: Please check out the link above... I think it will fit this story so well...)**

...

Chapter 2: The questioning

The cop continued to drive on...

I sat staring out of the car window, looking out toward the tree's on either side of the road...

After several minutes of silence, the cop glanced at me, and tried to start up conversation...

"So... You into any sports?"

I continued to look out of the window, ignoring him. After what I had just been through, I didn't care to have meaningless conversation. I just witnessed my family being MURDERED! All I wanted was to be left ALONE!

I was scared that the carved mouthed boy would come after me again, but at the same time, I didn't want anyone around me... I just wanted to scream out and curl up in a ball... Didn't he get that?

After my silence lasted for a few minutes, the cop decided to change the subject... "Is there any girls you like?"

Really? Did he just go there? What happened to me having 'the right to remain silent'?

After a few more minutes of silence, the cop glanced at me again.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. A boy your age shouldn't have to see something like that... I'm just trying to help you..."

I turned to look at him. "I don't want your help... I just want to be left alone... Please..."

The cop sighed, and looked back to the road. After several more minutes, we arrived near the police station. "Okay, we're here. Come on." He said as he parked the car outside the police station.

He unbuckled and got out, me following his lead. When we entered the station, a woman at the desk greeted the cop.

"Good, uh... Morning, Mr. Jonson..."

"Good morning, Ms. Watson." He replied as we stopped infront of her. "Who's the kid?" She asked, looking over his shoulder at me. ' _Kid? Who's she calling a kid?!'_ I thought fiercely. ' _I'm not a kid!_ '

"He's a witness to a crime that just took place..." Said 'Mr. Jonson'...

"What kind of crime? Mugging?"

"Murder... I'm going to interview him in room 5..." He said before escorting me to said; room 5.

As he opened the door to the room, and stepped aside, I saw a single white table, and two white chairs... "Is this where you question other people?" I asked. He smiled. "Yes. Sometimes, in other rooms, but this is the one I usually pick..."

He walked into the room and sat down on the far side of the table. Mr. Jonson closed the door and sat opposite of me...

"So, What's your name?" He asked. I glanced at him before answering.

"Harold..." **For the sake of this story; I'm Harold. So everytime (Before I meet Jane and we go to kill Jeff) I 'use' my real name; it will be displayed as Harold, but that's not really my name. Can't reveal that info...** )

"Okay, 'Harold'... How old are you?" He folded his hands and laid them on the table.

"16..."

"That young? You look 18..." I didn't smile...

"What were you doing before you saw your family's bodies?"

"I was in my bed reading, and I heard a smashing sound from the living room. I got up to investigate and saw broken glass on the floor near one of the windows at the backdoor."

He nodded and I continued.

"I went to tell my Grandma, but when I pulled back the covers... I saw... Blood everywhere..." My voice cracked and tears started appearing in my eyes."

"It's okay... Can you tell me more?"

"I turned to get my father, and I saw a boy in a white hoodie covered in blood, and a chef's knife in his hand. He had Jet black hair, and was pasty white... He... His mouth... It was..."

"It was what, Harold?"

"Carved... It had been cut ear to ear... In a permanent smile... And his eyes... They were black, an soulless... He said that I needed to 'go to sleep'... After that he ran at me, and I hid in the bathroom... He reached through the door and I smashed his hand several times. After that, I ran for my Grandpa's study and as I was about to go back to the bathroom, and he broke through the bathroom door. I ran into the living room, and he followed me... I ran to my dad's bedroom and saw above his bed 'go to sleep'...

He nodded again.

"I've seen it..."

I continued...

"I tried to call the police with my father's smartphone, but I couldn't get past his password... I threw away the phone, and went to look outside the window, and he was there... That's when I saw his mouth..." I shuddered at the memory...

"After that, I ran out of the room, and ran outside to the woods in the back... He followed me there, and I hid behind a tree. I got a rock and threw it to my right. He went there, and I ran back to the house. I called the police on the house phone but before I could say what he looked like, the line was cut... He was right behind me, holding the cord... I turned and saw him there, and threw the phone at him. He tripped me as I was running for the backdoor again, and I kicked him in the face, and broke his nose. I then ran for my grandparents room. I hid in the closet and counted to ten... Then you showed up..."

The cop looked up at me after taking notes, and gave me a smile. "No doubt about it... This was Jeff the killer..."

I paled... "Jeff... As in; the murderer killing people around the local towns?"

"Yes... We believe that he has enjoyment in bringing pain and fear to other people. We don't know his last name, or who exactly he is... The only reason we know his first name is because on his first murder, he left a not saying; 'Go to sleep - Jeff'... Everything else is a mystery..."

By now, I shaking, mostly because of this news, but partly because it was cold in here...

"You cold?" He asked as he took off his jacket. I nodded and he put it around me. I thanked him and held it to me.

"Alright, I believe that's all we need for now... I'll be getting back to you..." He turned to leave the room...

"He said he'd see me again..." I said quickly. He stopped and turned back to me. "When?"

"In the car... While you were in the house, I saw him at the edge of the woods... He said; 'I'll be seeing you again'... before running off..."

The cop paled a bit at this, but quickly hid it. "Your safe now... He can't get you..."

"But-"

The cop opened the door and closed it behind him... I sat there in silence...

Was I his next target? If not, who? Why was he so crazy? No scratch that, he's completely _bat-shit_ crazy! Insane!

I was completely terrified now... What was I going to do... I was now an orphan, and a target for murder... Why? What had I done to deserve this?! Lord, please let this lunatic be stopped...

I shivered and pulled the jacket around me more...

I didn't know what was going to happen next... But I'll find out soon...

...

 _(Jeff's POV.)_

 _I burst threw the door to my home... Well, it used to be home... I went straight to the refrigerator and opened it. There wasn't much in there, just a few pieces of rotten bread and meat. I reached to the far back and brought out a bottle of vodka, before closing the fridge, and sitting in my favorite chair facing a powerless TV..._

 _The little brat... How dare he escape me?! I'll admit, I was having to much fun in the chase... I should have killed him when he was looking at the window..._

 _I had broke in and went straight to the grandparents room. After I had killed them, I went back to the living room to find the brat examining the glass on the floor. I was just able to duck behind the couch when he turned around. While he was looking in the direction of the grandparents room, I ran for the kitchen. While he was walking slowly to the grand's room, I sneaked to the father's room and slit his throat before gutting him. I had enjoyed writing my phrase above his bed... Then it was time for the brat..._

 _I will never forget that look of sheer horror on his face as he turned to face me... Though, my hand still ached from him banging my hands..._

 _The front door of my house was still wide open, but I didn't care... Let the door hand open. No one would come in here if they wished to live anyway._

 _I remember when a group of teenagers dared eachother to enter this house, only to be slaughtered one by one... I remember the last one, a girl about 15 cornered and crying..._

 _'Please don't hurt me!' She had said. 'If you let me live, I'll sleep with you...'_

 _I remember laughing at her statement. These horny teenagers... They'd do anything to live... I enjoyed carving out her guts, before making a smile on her face almost a beautiful as mine... But not as wide..._

 _I finished the bottle of vodka and threw it to the wall. It smashed and laid in broken pieces on the floor..._

 _"Well, if that brat wants to live... He's going to have a bad time... I'll make sure of that..."_

...

 **A/N: Like this chapter? Yes, it's not as intense, but I still like it... I'll be honest; I was actually scared to go to sleep last night because of writing this story... XD**

 **I was even reading a book in my bed** _ **right**_ **at the time the first chapter took place! Lesson: Don't write (or read) scary stuff about you, that takes place at the** _ **same time**_ **as you wrote it...**

 **I said in the last chapter: Late at night.**

 **Byt 'late at night' I meant it was 2:00 AM... To me, 12 to 2 is 'late at night' and 4 to 6 is 'early morning'. I do consider 3 'early morning' most of the time, but sometimes I think of it as late night...**

 **But anyway: This is the end of this chapter... And I need to eat something... I'm going to make a penut butter sandwhich now... Maybe with a bit of spaghetti... Hmm... Yeah, I know; I have weird taste buds... One time I made a penut butter and bologna sandwhich... and _ate_ it! It tasted _horrible_ but I was like 8 or 9 so...**

 **The next chapter I write will be for Yandere... So, this will be updated whenever I can... I'm kind of in a 'writer's block' with Yandere, another reason I started this... :/**

 **See you all in the next chapter. And for those who read my Yandere story; See you all in the next Yandere update! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The theme of this story is now 'Love Psalm' from the game; Silent Hill: Book of Memories'... It fit's this story** _ **perfectly**_ **!**

 **Anyway: I don't have anything to say besides what I forgot to say in chapter 1: I don't own Jeff, Jane or any other character you might know... I only own myself/my family (Okay, that came out wrong... :/ ) and my OC's, such as Mr. Jonson, and Ms. Watson...**

 **Now: On to the story! :D**

...

Chapter 3: A new home

I sat in the questioning room for an hour before the woman from the desk entered the room. "Hey sweetie, here's some hot chocolate..." She said as she put the said drink on the table. ' _Hot chocolate? I love that, but did she really think I'm a kid? I'm 16! Not 10!'_

Seeming to sense my discomfort she put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what you've been through, but I'm sorry... Was it horrible?"

I looked at her like she was from outer space. "I saw my family dead, and was nearly killed by Jeff the killer... What do you think?"

When I said 'Jeff the killer' she jumped and went pale. "J-Jeff... In Colorado?" ( **I don't live in Colorado... I just moved my family for this story...)**

"Yeah... Do you know who he is?" By now, she was trying to ease out of the room... Why was she so scared of Jeff? I mean, I understand why, but by just me saying his name?

"Well, uh, sugar, I need to get back to my, uh, desk... Talk you you later..." She said in a thick southern accent. I didn't know why I didn't notice it before...

I waited for a second before smirking. "...Boo..." She jumped and quickly turned away before running down the hall... What? Did I have a red painted X on my forehead?

I thought before taking the drink and sipping at it...

...

Thirty minutes later, the cop came back.

"I couldn't find a place for you to stay for the night... If you want you can stay with me at my home..."

I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I accepted his offer. I got up and walked to the front doors of the police station with him. He bid the desk lady goodbye and exited the station. I looked back at her to see that she was looking at me with fear...

"See you later..." I said in a spooky voice. She went even paler for some reason... What was up with this woman? Did I have a carved mouth and pasty white skin? Was I wearing a bloodstained white hoodie? I don't think so...

I followed the Mr. Jonson to his police cruiser and got in the passenger seat. He put the gear in drive and off we went...

Little did I know that we were being watched...

...

During the long drive, I forced myself not to think about my family... I couldn't afford to think about them now... Their dead and gone... That's all I needed to know...

The cop didn't bother talking to me this time. He just sat there quietly, not taking his eyes off the street... After several minutes of this, we finally arrived at our destination; Mr. Jonson's home was a two story wooden house that looked kinda creepy in the dim lighting... Dead tree's around the house didn't help much as well. ( **This takes place in winter... So of course the tree's are dead...** )

He parked and looked at me with a glance. "We're here..." He said before cutting off the engine and getting out. While we were walking to the dark wooden door, I looked up at the house. an eerie feeling sinking in my stomach...

The living room was pretty nice. Better then mine had been. A flat screen TV hung above a fireplace to our left, infront of a white and brown coffee table, and dark brown couch. There were several windows in the room, all of which were covered by beige curtains...

It was really nice...

"I took the liberty of getting a few things from your home... I couldn't take much; only the stuff already cleared. Such as clothes, a few books and This..."

He held out a golden colored pin. I looked at it and felt tears in my eyes again. It was a mockingjay pin from the upcoming movie; Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2... My dad had gotten it from a box thing, he was subscribed to for $20 dollars...

I took it and pinned it to my shirt, right above my heart, like Katniss...

"Your clothes and books are in this backpack." He lifted my red and black backpack... "Thanks..." I said as I took it. "I've got a guest bedroom down that hall there..." He pointed to a hall on the other side of the living room around the corner. "Bathrooms right next door..."

I nodded and thanked him. He left to start cooking dinner, while I followed his instructions to my new bedroom. I opened the wooden door and saw a pretty decent, mostly different shades of brown room... (seems to be a common color in the design of this house...)

I walked over to the small brown bed infront of me, and sat my backpack on the ground... This was going to be a _long_ life...

I took out the clothes in my pack and put them in a dresser next to the bed. After that, I placed the few books (My Harry Potter books, The Hunger Games trilogy, and a stand alone soft covered book titled; 'Hatchet'...)

 **(I don't really have the Hunger Games books. I read them from a library... Shh... It's a secret...)**

I then took out my toothbrush and toothpaste, (Also from the backpack) and head to the bathroom, next door...

...

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed in some clean pajama pants and shirt, I walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Jonson just finishing cooking what looked like smashed potatoes with gravy, and some peas. I wasn't a 'peas and gravy' kind of person, but I decided to be nice and just eat at least _most_ of it...

Mr. Jonson smiled as I entered the room. "Ah, Harold. Just in time for dinner." He laid out two plates of the food on a yellow colored dining table.

We eat in silence. Me not wanting to get in a conversation and Mr. Jonson not wanting to upset me anymore then I already was...

' _No doubt about it... Jeff_ ruined _my life... And I hope he suffers for it..._ 'I thought as I dug into the potatoes...

"Is it any good?" Asked the cop infront of me. I smiled. "Yeah it is..." It actually _was_ good! I never liked gravy before, but this man knew how to make some good gravy!

I tried to peas next. And nearly threw up... It wasn't his cooking... It was just that some kinds of food make me want to puke as soon as they touch my tongue... And peas was one of them...

I forced the bile rising in my throat down and continued eating, making sure to bury the peas in potatoes first, before eating them...

...

Later that night, it was getting late, and was time for bed. I said goodnight to Mr. Jonson and went to my bedroom. As I shut my bedroom door, I sighed. ' _welcome to my new life..._ ' I thought...

But just as I turned to go to my bed, I saw someone sitting there, with pasty white skin and jet black hair staring at me...

' _Or maybe not..._ '

...

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand CUT! :3**

 **How do you like that cliffhanger? Who is the white (and I do mean** _ **white**_ **, as in the** _ **color**_ **white...) skinned person? Could it be Jeff? Find out next time, in chapter 4! :D**

 **I'm evil aren't I? :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own Jeff or Jane... Or any other creepypastas that will or may appear in this story...**

 **Now: On to the chapter!**

 **Who is the person on my bed? And what do they want? Find out: Now! :D**

...

Chapter 4: Meeting a stranger

I felt myself go pale as I fell back against the door in shock. Who the hell was this?!

The person infront of me was pasty white just like Jeff, but it clearly wasn't him... This was a girl... Her long Jet black hair framing her pale face. Her eyes were completely black...

As I entered the room, she had sat up and was staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I nearly screamed. She quickly put her finger to her lips to shh me... I froze in confusion. ' _Okaaaay?_ '

She stood up and walked over to me. I flinched as she raised her hand. "It's okay, I come in peace..."

The similarities between her and Jeff were drastic, so of course, I didn't trust her. I mean for all I know, she could be working with Jeff!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jane... I'm not with Jeff... He killed my family too... And made me into... This!" She waved her hands around her body. "A freak..."

I realized now, that what I thought was her face, was really a mask... A mask with blacked out eyes and black lips... I didn't want to know what she looked like under it, if she was hiding it...

"He... How do you know that he killed my family?" I was getting suspicions.

"I've been following Jeff's activity's since what he did to me..." She said, no longer whispering. "Which is what?" I asked.

"First, he killed my family along with his, then he forced me over to his house, and tied me up before he burned me alive... He had poured bleach and alcohol all over me, and when I woke up in the hospital, I was pasty white, and my hair had been burned off... This here," She pulled at her hair. It fell off. "Is a wig... Jeff sent me this as well as this mask, my clothing," She was wearing a black dress with black shoes. "And this,"

She took out a combat knife. I jumped and hit the door again.

"Harold?" I heard Mr. Jonson say, coming down the hall.

Jane quickly hid in the closet of my room, right before Mr. Jonson opened my door.

"Yes?" I asked, hiding my paleness.

"What's with all the racket?" He asked, glancing around the room. "Oh, I stubbed my toe on the dresser... Nothing serious..."

He looked back to me. "Oh, okay. Just please be a little quieter?"

I smiled. "Okay." He turned and closed the door. I listened to him walking down the hall back to his bedroom, as Jane came back out of the closet.

"I'm here for one reason..."

I turned to look back at her. "To wait for Jeff to make his move..."

I went pale, and thought of going after Mr. Jonson. "I'm not here to kill you, or to help _him_..." She said 'him' with so much venom, I could feel it from where I was...

"I want to kill him... He ruined my life... I want to see justice..."

A bulb of understanding lit up in my head. This girl didn't want to harm anything, besides him... She was just like me... Both of our family's were killed by him, both of our life's were ruined by him... We were one and the same...

"Let me help you..."

"What?" She looked at me carefully.

"Let. Me. Help. You..."

"No..."

I took a step closer to her. "He ruined my life just as bad as yours..." ' _Well, he didn't burn me alive..._ ' I shook my head to clear out those thoughts.

She considered this.

"My answer is still; no..."

I was growing frustrated. "Listen, I'm going to help you kill Jeff, one way, or another... You can either let me help you, or I'll go behind your back and kill him before you can... Do we have a deal?"

She seemed to consider this long and hard, before finally nodding. "Alright..."

"What?"

"I said; alright..."

I didn't believe it... That was easy...

I shook away the shock and stood taller.

"Thank yo-"

She suddenly was right under me, pointing her knife at my throat.

"But if you give me away, I'll kill you without a second thought..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly reached for her knife. I lowered it a bit and sighed. "Very well... Thank you..."

She seemed to smile as she put her knife away, before she held out her hand. "Jane..."

I mimicked her movement.

"Tarzan..."

She laughed and I smiled.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane..." I said as I gorilla hit me chest.

"I see I've got a comedian on my hands..."

I grinned and stopped hitting my chest.

"So, what's the plan?"

"To lure Jeff into our grasp, and kill him..."

I nodded. "You've got nothing do you?"

"Not a clue..."

I grinned again. "Then, we'd better start planning..."

...

The next day, I awoke to Jane staring at me through her mask.

"AH!" I jumped and fell out of bed. "Don't do that! That mask is creepy!"

"Sorry!" She reached down and helped me up. "Thanks..." I said awkwardly. She was surprisingly strong for a girl... ( **I believe that girls can be very strong! Just look at Lara Croft!** )

"Don't mention it..." She said as she hit my shoulder. "Ow..." I mumbled.

I suddenly heard running. Jane hid under my bed. The door slammed open and there stood Mr. Jonson, holding a rasor and face covered in shaving cream. "What is it?!"

"Uh... Sorry, I just fell out of bed..."

I hoped Mr. Jonson wouldn't get too

annoyed with me...

He sighed. "Just... Don't scream like that again... I thought you were in trouble..."

I smiled at the familiar situation.

"I guess it's just because of the move..."

"Yeah..." He turned to leave. "I guess so..."

I waited until he closed the door before turning to find Jane crawling out from under the bed. "You really need to dust more..." She said as she spit out some dust...

I laughed. "I just moved here... Blame Mr. Jonson..."

...

 **A/N: What will Me and Jane do next? Find out... In the next chapter! ^_^**

 **Also: Don't forget to favorite, Follow, Share and review! :D**

 **Hey, do it for 'Phantom of the opera Jane'... XD**

 **And now, our adventure can begin! Well... Soon... :0**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Phoenix here... Sorry this story hasn't been updated for a while... I've been busy with my other story: Yandere: She's to DIE for...**

 **I've now met Jane... So say hello... TO JANE!**

 **Jane: Hey, everybody! *winks behind mask***

 **Me: Jane will be co-hosting with me...**

 **Jane: Yeah, and I'm really excited to be! Oh, Phoenix, do you think I'll get to meet Johanna Mason?**

 **Me: Oh... Sorry... No. Maybe in the author's note of the final chapter...**

 **Jane: Oh... Okay... *pouts***

 **Me: Let's get to the chapter!**

 **Also: I recently found out that 'Mr. Jonson' is a slang term for a man's thing... 0_0**

 **Found out from my Grandma...**

 **I was like: "Oh God, NO! *laughs* I named the cop in my story 'Mr. Jonson'! *laughs harder* NO! *shakes with laughter*"**

 **So... Yeah... I didn't mean for it to be like this... *laughs***

...

Chapter 5: Goodbye precious life

I sneaked a peek behind the door Mr. Jonson disappearedbehind.

He had gone back into his room, and no doubt; back to his bathroom...

I looked back into my room. Jane was standing up from where she had been sitting next to my bed, raising her mask slightly, to spit out the last of the dust...

I shuddered when I saw scar-like marks on her neck...

She lowered her mask back down and look at me. "What?" She asked. I shook my head and continued to glance outside.

"Nothing... I don't see Mr. Jonson, you need to go. Now."

She walked over to me. "And leave you behind? No."

I shook my head harder. "I'm safe here... Jeff can't get me when I'm with Mr. Jonson..."

Jane didn't seem convinced. "Harold... He killed my family and his own, in one night... Do you think that he would hold back because there's a cop in this house?"

I paled at the idea but again, shook my head. ( **I whip my hair everybody, I whip my hair everybody! XD** )

"It's daytime... Doesn't he attack at night?"

She stopped to consider this. "I suppose so... But, I'll remain close. Just in case..."

I smiled. "Of course..."

I opened my door, (making sure that Mr. Jonson was still in the bathroom) and nodded for Jane to go. She placed a hand on my shoulder, nodded her head, and left. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of the back door opening and closing. I paled. If I heard that... Then Mr. Jonson heard it too...

I rushed to the kitchen. (where the back door was at)

"Harold are you going outside?" I heard him ask from the bathroom.

"No, I'm just coming in..." I sighed, then turned to look out the window. I could see Jane running into some thick dark woods in the distance, slightly to the left...

I hoped she would remember her promise... I was going to help her kill Jeff... One way, or another...

...

It was time for school. I packed my backpack and waited at the front door for Mr. Jonson. I had been home schooled up until my family was killed, so now I had to be entered into a 'real' school...

I had dressed in a grey short sleeve shirt (with black long sleeves sewn on the inside) that said:

'West Valley

All city champions

MICMIXXIII

Skate Team'

Along with a picture of a silhouetted skater jumping... And black pants with red lines on the sides, and grey high tops...

Mr. Jonson came around the drive way with his police cruiser, honking his horn a bit when I came outside. I closed and locked the door and walked off the front porch and to the cruiser. I got in and buckled up.

The next few minutes were passed silently.

Finally we pulled up to the local high school. Mr. Jonson parked and we entered the building. "I took the liberty to sign you up to the school last night..."

He said, as we entered the principal's office. "So all you need to do is get your schedule." I nodded and followed him to the front desk.

A man sat there, his grey hair starting to go bald, he was shuffling through some paperwork and didn't notice us until we were right there at his desk. He looked up, his red glasses shinning in the light.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sitting straighter. "Yes, I'm here to escort Mr. Harrington here, until he has his schedule... The man sighed and looked threw a few files marked: New students...

"First name..." He asked.

"Harold..."

"Ah, here we go." He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Mr. Jonson, who handed it to me. I thanked him and glanced at it. It told me where my classes were as well as where my locker was and it's code: one left, one right, two right, five left...

We then left the office and Mr. Jonson walked me to my first class, (History) before saying goodbye and leaving to go to the police station.

I sighed before turning and opening the class door. The room was almost completely crowded, only three or so seats remained empty. Almost all of them in the back. The teacher (and the class) had gone silent as I walked in. I blushed nervously before clearing my throat. "U-uh..."

The teacher seemed to know who I was. "Ah, Harold... Good to meet you... Class this is Harold Harrington." He directed me to face the class. They were all sorted by stereotypes. The nerds were in the back watching me with accusing eyes, the jocks were in the front watching me as if I were a snack, the cheerleaders weren't even looking at me, but looking at the jocks and the rebels were also in the back watching me with humor. "U-uh... Hi?" I waved shyly.

 _'Okay, first day of high school... Decide now... Who do you want to be stereotyped into? Not a jock. I'm not a nerd. I'm not really a rebel... The cheerleaders are out... I guess I'll just sit in the far back... Alone... At peace...'_

"Why not tell us a little about yourself?"

I felt myself go pale. How was I going to do this? _'Yeah, uh, my family was murdered by Jeff the killer and I'm his next target... Best not get to close or you might get killed...'_ Yeah, great way to start a new year and a new school...

"Hi, I'm Harold, and I'm new here, so..."

The teacher didn't seem convinced. "Anything else?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _'Oh, you know what?'_

"Yeah, My family was recently murdered, and I'm living with a cop now. How's that?" I asked as I looked at the teacher. He seemed a bit taken aback, but nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your family... Why don't you sit down?"

I didn't pay him no mind. I just walked to the back of the classroom, and took my seat. The jocks, cheerleaders were looking at me with surprise, (That's what I get for talking about murder...) The nerds looked at me with pity, while the rebels looked at me with even more humor and on (a pink haired girl around the same age as me) leaned over and whispered: "Sorry... Hey, you free this afternoon?"

My eyes widened in shock. Really?

"Uh, I don't really know..." She just smiled and leaned back to her own desk, as The teacher started his lecture again...

...

After class, I headed to my locker to drop my books off. When I had reached and opened it, someone rammed into me making me drop my books and gasp in surprise. "How's that freak?" I heard the voice of a boy. I glared up and saw one of the jocks, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, sneering at me.

"What's the matter freak? Your heart broken?" He said in a baby voice.

I felt the mark that was left on my face from the impact of hitting the floor and winced.

"Oh, you gonna cry?" He said, as he kicked me in the gut. I rolled over in pain and felt the wind knocked out of me.

I could just see him smirk at a few girls who were watching with smiles.

 _Fucking assholes! If this is high school, then I wish I had just dies back... ugh... then..._

He grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, and let it fall.

Pain coursed through my hole body. I could feel myself start to sob. The pain... It was so horrible.

"P-please... Stop." I begged, as he kicked the side of my face.

"What's that?" He asked, pulling me up from my hair again, to his ear.

"I didn't hear you?"

"I said... Please stop." I half spat, half whimpered.

He smirked in sick pleasure.

"I don't think they heard you." He said, nodding to the girls.

"Let. Me. Go!" I shouted.

His smirk widened. "Or... I could give you the newbie trip."

My stomach dropped. _'Newbie trip'?_

He picked me up, and dragged me to the men's room, where he opened a stall before dragging me in there.

He threw me to the floor where I fell limp. I looked up and saw in horror as he unzipped his pants.

"W-what?! NO! STOP!" I shouted.

His smirk widened, before he started peeing on me.

"EW! stop! You asshole!"

His frown was replaced with that smirk again.

"Ew dude, you really need to stop wetting yourself." He said, as his pee sprayed my face.

"You're disgusting!" I shouted, but then gagged as his piss filled my mouth.

"Ugh!" I spit it out and weakly wiped my mouth out.

After he was done pissing on me, he zipped his pants back up, before picking me back into his rather strong arms.

I tried to break free, but I was weak from the beating earlier. "You're filthy. I know how to clean you up!"

I was just able to see the toilet come closer and closer, before my head entered it.

"Ugh, s-to-p!" I gagged through the water.

He then flushed it. Water splashed on my face and I shut my eyes.

After several seconds of this, he pulled me back out, before slinging me back to the ground.

He then yanked my hair once again, back up, as he stared into my eyes. There was only glee in his eyes.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically, before he got up and left the stall.

He closed the door, after taking one final glance at me.

I spit the water out of my mouth, and raised up. _Asshole._

I weakly opened the bathroom door, and peered out, but didn't see him. A second later the school bell rang.

I sighed, before raking my fingers through my hair, in an attempt to fix it, but eventually gave up.

High school could be a bitch, as I had just found out.

...

 **A/N: Now, I must bid you adieu... Jane?**

 **Jane: Yeah?**

 **Me: Aren't you going to co-host?**

 **Jane: Huh? Oh, yeah! I hope you all enjoyed, and can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Me: If it's not Yandere that is...**

 **Jane: Hey, isn't your girlfriend one of the co-hosts for that story?**

 **Me: *blushes* Y-yeah...**

 **Jane: I want to meet her!**

 **Me: Mmmaayyybbe later...**

 **Jane: Okaaayyy... *pouts***

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to continue this story.**

 **Also: If you're wondering who the 'pink haired rebel' is, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 ***winks***

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not much to say...**

 **To the story!**

...

Chapter 6: Cat Smith

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch time.

I got up from my seat, and made my way to the class door. I was nudged out of the way by another jock. I glared daggers at him, but waited for all of the jocks and cheerleaders to leave. The last cheerleader looking at me in disgust. Hey, you're no spring chicken either!

The rebels came next. The pink haired rebel stayed behind to talk to me, as the nerds started to back their books...

"Hey..."

I looked around at anything but her. She was really pretty... Not to mention, I'm not good with strangers...

"Harold, right?"

I nodded, and she smiled. "I'm Cat... Cat Smith..."

Finally I looked at her. She was smiling at me, her brownish-golden hazel eyes, looked into my amberish-green hazel ones. "So, you're new here?" I nodded again, and felt myself blush.

What was wrong with me?! I was shy, but shesh!

"A-aren't we supposed to be heading to the cafeteria?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh... Right... Walk with me?"

"O-okay..." She took my arm and practically dragged me out of the classroom.

"W-woah! Wait!"

She didn't stop. "Hey! Jeez lady, you need to slow down!"

She finally stopped. "Lady?" I gulped. She suddenly looked scary. "Who you calling a lady?!"

I took a step back. "U-uh... Myself?"

She looked at me in shock. Several seconds passed.

Suddenly she burst into laughter. I jumped, and banged my head against one of the lockers in the hall.

"W-what?!" She said, in between laughter. I looked around nervously. "U-uh... Nothing?"

She was shaking from laughter. What was wrong with this girl?

Finally she seemed to calm down. "O-okay... You know what? I like you!"

She placed her hand around my shoulder. I smiled nervously. I had a feeling she was dropped on her head when she was a baby... Then again, so was I... Though it was on some hedge bushes...

"Come on, let's eat..." She turned and walked into the cafeteria, me following her...

The cafeteria was crowded by all of the students in the school. Most were talking and gossiping, and a few were making out... I blushed as we walked past a few...

So, this is what high school is like?

I don't like it...

Cat sit at a table with four others. There was a blue haired boy with bangs covering one eye. A orange haired girl with her long hair loose. A green haired boy, with some bangs framing his face. And a black haired girl who seemed to be trying to hide behind her hair.

"Well, make yourself at home!" Said Cat, waving around the table.

I sighed, and sat opposite of Cat, next to the black haired girl...

I wasn't a 'people person'... Even at home, I preferred to eat alone... I always felt like someone was watching me...

I glanced around. No wonder people called high school, Hell... At least, this is my type of Hell...

I glanced back at Cat. "Uh, did we forget our food?"

She looked at me. "Not me..." She raised a paper bag full of sandwiches. "If you want, we can share!" I smiled. "Sure..."

I felt myself being poked. I turned angrily, to find the black hair girl poking me in the side. She kept at it. "What?!" I asked, irritated. She stopped. "U-uh... I-I-I-I w-w-wa-nt to a-as-k y-you i-if yo-u wan-t to kn-now m-my n-name..."

My gaze softened. Clearly this girl was suffering from speech impediment...

"Sure..."

She smiled. "I-I'm D-D-Delilah..."

"Hi, Delilah... I'm Harold..." She smiled and quickly hid a... Was that a blush?

Seeing her blush, made me blush. Great, first day of high school, and I'm already the blushing fool...

"I'm Chad..." Said the green haired boy, smirking at me...

"And I'm Jeffrey..." Spoke up the blue boy... Way to go, little boy blue...

The red head turned at me and grinned.

"Hey, I'm GothChick45..."

I raised an eyebrow. "GothChick45? What kind of a name is that?"

"Not a name silly! That's my twitter name! Follow me!" She raised her thumb up. "And your real name?"

"It's Samantha..." I turned to look back at Cat. She had to say it? Why couldn't miss. GothChick say it?

"Hey! The name's GothChick! Goth to you!"

I rolled my eyes. Again: First day of school, and I'm already in the 'rebel' group...

...

After lunch, I followed Cat (who seemed to have almost the exact same schedule as me) to math...

It was long and very boring (Math's not my thing...)

I'll spar you the boringness of most of my classes...

...

Finally, it was after school. I went back to my locker and was putting my books back. "Don't go near him, he's a freak!" I heard some of the girls whispering about me. "And he can here you too..." I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. They jump, and ran to the nearest ladies room. I don't care if they don't like me... That's there choice...

I closed my locker and started for outside. "Hey!" I slowed down. "Hey, wait up!" I turned to find Cat chasing after me, with a pile of books in her hands. She tripped on the steps leading to the schools front doors and fell. Her books tumbling out of her hands. I rushed to help her pick them up...

"No, it's okay, you can just go... I've got them." I shook my head. "No, you need help." We both reached for the final book at once, and our hands brushed. I blushed and took the book. "Here..." I quickly hid my face. She took it, also hiding a blush. ( **It's not what you think! I'm dating Johanna! Perverts!** )

"Thanks..." She then stood up. "Actually, I've got to go... See you tomorrow?"

I smiled. "definitely!" She went past me and to the bus stationed infront of the school. I looked around at the campus. So, this was my life now?

A movement caught my eye.

I looked to my right. I relaxed as I saw it was only Jane. She was hiding but I could still see her. I waved, and saw her do the same. I made my way toward her but stopped, when she shook her head, and pointed to the school. A confused look crossed my face, but quickly was replaced by a knowing look. Right. The school had camera's...

We could talk at Mr. Jonson's house...

...

 **A/N: I don't like this ending... It felt a little rushed, but you know what? It IS rushed... But yeah, this is dedicated to BlackCat46. Thanks for being awesome!**

 **And make sure to read her stories! (I love her 'Allie and Cat' story... And it's not just cause I'm in it...)**

 **Jane: So, who is this Cat?**

 **Me: Oh, she's my friend...**

 **Jane: Not THAT Cat, this Cat! In this story!**

 **Me: Oh! She's just a cameo... She does have a semi-important part in this story, but that's for a chapter or two... :)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review/Share/Favorite and all that other stuff!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Slowly walks toward desk***

 **Hey guys...**

 **Jo (my girlfriend) is in the hospital right now... Ayano Aishi from my other story stabbed her... She's gone into a coma, but... She should be alright... If she wakes up... *holds in tears***

 **Jane: Oh, Phoenix... *goes to comfort me***

 **Me: *brushes her off* I'm fine!**

 **Jane: No. You're not. *hugs me***

 **Me: *accepts hug***

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story...**

...

Chapter 7: Making a plan

I got on the school bus, and picked one of the seats in the back. I'm not what you would call a 'social person'...

As I sat down, I pulled out an MP3 player, ( **I don't actually own an MP3 player. It's just a story, just go with it...** ) And selected one of my favorite songs: Kanashimi no mukou e, from the anime; School Days.

I leaned back, and enjoyed the beautiful song. ( **I'm listening to it as I write this :)** )

Soon several other students arrived and took their seats. Among them, Cat. She saw me at the back and waved. I wasn't looking up, so I didn't notice her. It's amazing how MP3's can cause you to not notice anything.

I jumped as she plopped next to me. "Hey, you awake?" She asked, as she pulled out one of the ear buds from my ear. "Yeah..." I said annoyed. I paused the song, and looked at her questioningly. "Sorry." She looked away. "So, um. Harold, do you think we could hang out sometime after school?"

I paled. No. Please no. No one can get close to me!

"Um, I don't think so. You see, I'm really busy, and I think I need to go to bed early tonight."

"Oh, what a shame. Maybe some other time?" I frowned. Don't you see I'm trying to protect you?!

"Um, yeah. Maybe..." It would be rude to just say no. A few minutes passed, before the bus doors closed, and the driver put the bus in drive.

An hour later, after almost _everybody_ was off the bus, the bus driver parked at a bus stop, I noticed it to be near Mr. Jonson's home. I got up, and started for the door. "HEY! wait up!"

Oh no. Didn't this girl ever stop?! At this rate, she's going to die!

I looked back. "Here, take this!" She put something in my hand. I looked down in confusion. I opened my palm and saw a string bracelet. I looked back up at Cat to see her smiling. "From now on, we're friends, right?" My eyes widened. Really? A... Friend? I've never had friends before... At least, not in years... I nodded. "Friends." She smiled and sat back down. I turned and exited the bus. The doors closed, and the bus started off again. I saw Cat wave at me through one of the windows. I waved back, till the bus was out of sight. I then sighed, and started for what I now assume would be called 'home'.

Along the way, I felt like I was being watched. Or was it 'stalked'?

Feeling nervous, I started walking faster. The feeling grew. It didn't help that the sun was starting to set. ( **It is around fall time that this takes place** ) Soon, I was in complete darkness. Only a few sidewalk lights illuminated the now pitch black street. A gentle breeze blew past, making me shiver. I wish I had worn a hoodie.

I kept walking, but quickly turned to my right, when I thought I heard a snapping of twigs. It came from a forest up on a hill.

I picked up some more speed. Now looking like I was power walking. With every passing second, My fear and panic grew. Soon it wasn't a power walk, but a trot. Then a jog. Then a run. I ran down the sidewalk, only a block away from Mr. Jonson's house. I thought I heard footsteps, running alongside me. Looking up to the forest, I thought I saw a figure dive between the trees. Was that... Don't tell me that was Jeff?!

I sprinted down the sidewalk. There! Mr. Jonson's home was just another thirty feet away. Soon I would be on the front porch. The sound of feet running after me, filled terror in me. I turned and saw a pale, hooded figure standing there. A knife in hand, long jet black hair covering the persons face. I backed up. "What do you want? Are you going to kill me or what?!" I shouted, wanting to scare him off. The figure took a few steps closer. I backed up a bit, and hit a lamp post. The figure ran for me, I screamed and turned, before breaking into a sprint, toward the house. I was fifteen feet away. Ten feet. Five feet!

I felt a body slame into me, causing be and the stalker to fall to the ground. I quickly looked up, and saw the person stand, and turn. A pale face bore into mine. But wait. That couldn't be-?

"Harold?"

"Jane?!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!"

I stared at her in disbelief. Was that her stalking me?! I was so angry at her, I could hit her. "Was that you following me?!" I asked fiercely. "Yeah, I was making sure you got home safely."

I frowned. "You nearly scared me half to death! Why didn't you say anything?!"

She took a few steps toward me. "I didn't want to risk it."

"Then why did you run at me with a knife?!" I spat.

She put up her knife. "I was checking to see if you were hurt. You hit that lamp post."

"And the knife?!"

"You know I always keep that knife at hand."

I shook my head. ( **Again with the head shaking? I whip my hair everybody!** )

"Yeah, but you didn't need it in your hand!"

"Alright, I messed up! Give a girl a break! Nobody's perfect."

"Messed up? I almost 'messed up' my pants!"

"You almost crapped yourself?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. Staring at me through the holes in her mask.

"Yeah! So don't do that again!"

She sighed. "Sure, fine. Okay?"

I smiled. "Okay, now let's get to my room, and we can plan how we're going to find Jeff."

"Go to your room? But I haven't known you that long." She said, inbetween giggles. Wow, look: A girl with a knife and mask, giggling. Somehow doesn't fit the profile.

...

I told Jane to sneak through the back door, while I distracted Mr. Jonson.

She agreed, and went around the house as I entered the front door.

"Ah, Harold. Sorry, I couldn't pick you up. I was held back at work."

I smiled. "It's okay, Mr. Jonson. I'm sure you were really busy. Oh, and I made a friend." I added.

"You what?" He asked, looking up from his cooking. (We were in the kitchen)

"Her names Cat. Cat Smith."

He folded his arms. "I've heard of her. Arrested her quite a few times too. She's a bad influence. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with her."

I had intentions to not hang out with her anyway, but hearing him say that made by heart break a little bit.

"Alright. Schools for studying and not hanging out anyway." I said, as I noticed Jane looking in at the back door. I needed to distract Mr. Jonson. I felt horrible for going behind his back, but it had to be done.

"Uh, Mr. Jonson, could you help me with something?" I asked. He raised in eyebrow. "With what?" He asked.

"I need some help with my homework."

He smiled. "Sure." He went to the dining table. (Also in the kitchen)

"NO! I-uh, C-can't we do it in the living room? I asked. He once again raised an eyebrow. "Sure?" He said.

He moved the food he was cooking, (macaroni and cheese) off the stove, and followed me to the living room.

I got behind him, and glanced back at the kitchen. Jane quickly came thought the door and hid under the table.

"Okay, what do you want to start with?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Uh, Math?" I said, nervously.

Jane quickly got out from the table and raced for the living room, and kept to the wall.

"Division?" He continued.

"Yeah. There's this one problem I need help with." Jane rushed down the hall toward my room. After Mr. Jonson and me finished the problem, I smiled and sat up. "Thanks." I said. He too stood up. "No problem." He then returned to the kitchen. Now thinking about it. Maybe I should find something for Jane to eat. I sneaked into the kitchen, and grabbed a jar of Peanut butter, and some bread. I made a single sandwich and left the kitchen as Mr. Jonson glanced in my direction.

I walked to my room and when I opened my door, I saw Jane laying on my bed. "Hungry?" I asked. She bolted up. "Starving! I haven't eaten in three days!" She tackled me for the sandwich and shoved it under her mask. It was gone in seconds. "Great! Anymore?"

I got up, closing my door. "Not really... Sorry."

"Ah, it's alright." She said. "So, how about we start planing?"

I smiled. "Sure."

...

We had already decided to wait for Jeff to reveal himself so we could find out where he's coming from. But was I the next victim? That's what puts a hole in this plan. Before we could continue making a plan, my door opened. "Harold? Diners ready..."

Uh-oh...

...

 **A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but hey, it's a chapter. Also: Cliffie! I'm evil! *troll face***

 **Not much else to say, besides: Check out BlackCat46's stories, and I'm planing two new stories. The first one is a 'School Days' based story, staring me and Cat, as Yukio and Yoko, respectively. Two friends who fall in love with Katsuo, a boy from our same school. Basically a rewrite of the anime.**

 **The second is a surprise. It's going to be a REALLY dark story...**

 **Jane: Phoenix, Is Jo okay?**

 **Me: Yeah, she's just in a coma.**

 **Jane: That's horrible!**

 **Me: I already said that she was in a coma in the beginning author's note!**

 **Jane: ... Sorry.**

 **Me: Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, and to share,favorite and follow, that would help me so much!**

 **Goodbye!**

 ***Clicks on Anata ga inai from 'School Days'***

 **What? The instrumental version is like my life! The music only though... Both happy and sad... :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, chapter 8... What do you have to say about this Jane?**

 **Jane: This is going to be awkward...**

 **Me: Took the words right out of my mouth...**

 **So, without further interruptions, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Jane: Prepare your anus's...**

...

Chapter 8: Uh-oh

"...Okay, we can wait out here, for him to show up, assuming he will come the way you think he will..." I was saying.

"Trust me, he will..." Said Jane, looking at me with certainty.

"Alright, then we'll wait for him to arrive, and then we'll-"

The door opened...

"Harold do you want any-?"

Mr. Jonson stood there in shock...

 _'Uh-oh'_...

Jane had stood up, but hadn't made it to the closet, when Mr. Jonson opened the door.

She stood there in plain view.

For several seconds Mr. Jonson just stood there in shock. But he quickly got over that.

"Harold, who is this?!"

He said, looking at me in anger.

"U-uh... A friend...?"

Jane was trying to shrink out of sight, but Mr. Jonson wasn't having any of that.

"Stop! Who the hell are you?!"

She stood up, and stared him down, through her mask.

"My name is Jane. I was one of Jeff the Killer's victims..."

"Impossible! Jeff hasn't left a single person alive!... Well, not before Harold here..."

He said awkwardly.

"I went off the grid. He had killed my family, I'm here to kill him..."

She said, walking closer to me.

"And Harold is going to help me."

I backed away slowly, Mr. Jonson looked like he was about to explode.

"I invite you into _my_ house, give you _all_ my hospitality, treat you like my own _son_ , and this is how you repay me?! By bringing in a stranger, who could be a serial killer?!"

I stood up. "Mr. Jonson, she's not like that! She's been here since yesterday!"

Mr. Jonson's face paled. "You sneaked her in without my knowledge?!"

This was going very bad, very quickly.

"Mr. Jonson, with all do and respect, she sneaked in the first night..."

Jane looked at me with surprise. "Traitor."

"Sorry..." I muttered.

Mr. Jonson stood taller. " "Jane" GET. OUT." Jane stood up, and left the room.

"Jane!" I said, as I ran for her, she looked back with what I guess would be a smile. "It's alright Harold, don't worry, I'll always be near..."

She then turned and left.

I ran for her, and reached to grab her hand, but Mr. Jonson got between me and her.

"Harold, you are no longer welcome in my house. Have a good nights sleep, tomorrow after school, your going to a orphanage..."

My face paled. ' _An orphanage? Why?!_ '

I hanged my head low. "Alright. I understand." Mr. Jonson seemed to be taken aback. Did he expect me to curse and fight?

"I'm sorry..." He said, before he too, turned and left the room, closing my door with a snap...

"Is he gone?"

"Huh?"

I looked around my room. "Jane?"

"I'm up here."  
I looked toward my bed. "Where?"  
"You idiot! I'm in the window!"

And sure enough, the figure of a girl appeared in the small window above the bed. "Oh." I rushed over, and opened the window. She slid in like a serpent, which caused my skin to crawl.

"Ow!" She said, as she hit the floor.

"You alright?" I asked. She stood up, and nodded. "Yeah. So are we going to continue planning or what?"

I didn't look her in the eye.

"Jane... Mr. Jonson-"

"What's he done now?!" She said, drawing her knife.

My eyes widened.

"Jane, what are you going to do with tha-?"

My question was answered as she started cleaning her nails.

"Oh. Anyway, Mr. Jonson said that he's going to put me in an orphanage..."

"He WHAT?!"

I winced.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Sorry."

I sighed. "Will you still be there with me? 'Cause I understand if you don't."

She out her knife away, and walked over to me, before placing her left hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I will. I made a promise, and I'm going to stick to it."

I smiled. "Baka."

"What?" She looked confused.

I laughed. "Nothing."

And so we got back to planning our attack on Jeff, and to find out how we could save his next victim.

...

 _(Jeff P.O.V)_

 _I sneaked trough the woods behind the house of my target. Oh, how I was going to cut them up real nice... But not yet. I'll stalk them first... Learn there ways, then I strike, quick and precise, like a snake._

 _My smile widened._

 _"One, two, Jeff's coming for you." I began to sing, while playing with my knife, watching my victim through their window._

 _"Three, four, you better lock the door, five, six, grab I'm going to slit your throat,"_

 _I know it doesn't rhyme, but who gives a fuck?_

 _"Seven, eight, you better stay awake, nine, ten, I'm back again..."_

 _I laughed, my smile stretched thin. Oh, how I was going to have some fun... You better watch your back..._

 _"What's that?" I said as the lights in the room cut out._

 _"You want to stay awake? Wouldn't it be a shame if someone made you... 'Go to sleep'?" I laughed again, shrinking back into the shadows. The time will come, and when it does... I'll seize my opportunity..._

 _._..

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? No? Not really? Okay.**

 **Like I said: Awkward.**

 **Jane: The awkwardest...**

 **Me: That's not a real word.**

 **Jane: Oh, sorry for not using proper grammer! Don't you have a girlfriend to be mourning?**

 **Me: *pales* Mourning? Do you know something I don't?**

 **Jane: No, not really. She's in the Hospital right?**  
 **Me: *nods***

 **Jane: Well, there 'ya go.**

 **Me: Anyway...**

 **I decided to have Jeff's point of view at the end of this chapter, because we haven't seen or heard from him since chapter 2... TWO!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, follow and share, that would help me so much, and I will see you in the next chapter...**

 **Cheers! (Bye)**

 **PS. Next chapter will be for Yandere...**

 **Oh, and sorry it's so short. I'm a little rusty...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay! I am back, after sooooo long!**

 **I've been busy with Yandere, and also another story I'm writing, (It's a secret) so I've not had the time to write anything for Vengeance. I'm writing this in a course of SEVERAL days! This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I didn't feel like uploading it. I'm sorry, okay?!**

 **Jane: Phoenix, you're hyperventilating.**

 **Phoenix: Sorry :/**

 **Anyway... This chapter is going to be one of the last ones that take place in a school. So, enjoy!**

 **Jane: This one is going to be awesome.**

...

Chapter 9: Class chaos

Morning the next day was very awkward. I'd already packed my bags, and they were waiting for me in my, now, empty room. Mr. Jonson wasn't looking at me as he made breakfast. I wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't think of a good apology. I mean, I _did_ sneak a stranger into his home.

"How many pancakes do you want?" He asked, in a monotone voice.

I gulped. "F-four?"

He nodded and continued to make said pancakes.

After he was done cooking them, and we had eaten, I went to my room and got my camouflage back pack, and walked to the front porch. Mr. Jonson was already there, sitting in his car, waiting patiently. I sighed, before getting in the passenger seat.

The drive to school was even more awkward.

Finally, we made it to my school. I got out, and waved goodbye, to which Mr. Jonson didn't wave back, before he drove off.

I turned toward the school building, and sighed once more, before stepping inside.

The students were all getting their books and other belongings from their lockers, and a few of them were even making out in front of theirs. Why? I haven't a clue. Schools for learning, not making out and dating the hottest girl or guy.

After I reached my locker, I noticed Cat at hers. She seemed even more pale then she already was. I wonder why?

After she closed her locker, she glanced at mine, before turning and heading for class.

I frowned. Why was she so distant today? Usually she's so hyper it's almost sickening. ( **No offence Cat! XD** )

I closed my locker and followed her.

"Hey, Cat."

She didn't turn around.

I spoke louder. "Cat!" She still ignored me.

Finally I grabbed her arm. "CAT!" She gave me a look like ' _what do you want?_ '

I frowned even more. "Why are you so cold today?"

She gave me a sigh. "Don't act like you care. Forgot that letter you gave me?" She said before yanking her arm away.

' _letter?_ '

She disappeared inside our classroom, and I followed her at a distance.

I took my seat, and continued to stare at her, to which, she continued to ignore me.

Finally, the school bell rang, and our teacher walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Pendleton." I said, along with the nerds. He smiled at us, and started the class.

...

After class, we went to our next one. (Science again) where today, we were to dissect a poor helpless frog! I didn't like frogs, but still!

Even Cat was looking like she was going to throw up.

"Okay class, you want to take your scalpel and aim it, right for the stomach, then, you want to slide it down the stomach, which will open it up."

Our teacher was saying.

I felt queasy and held in a little bit of vomit.

I glanced over and say Cat do what was said, before quickly turning away.

I followed her lead and slit the belly open.

Lots of the frogs blood instantly spilled out. I gagged and felt my face go pale, before my eyes rolled backwards, I felt a falling sensation, before black.

I could here screaming.

There were lots of crashing noises, and some of the screams sounded painful.

I could hear a voice calling my name.

"Harold? Harold! Harold!"

I was then slapped across the face.

"OW!" I yelled, before opening my eyes.

Smoke was everywhere, people were running around screaming, the teacher was trying to get the class to calm down, as lots of heavy metal equipment flew across the room, some hitting people.

I saw a table fly across the room and hit a girl across the head, blood spurted out of her head, and she fell to the ground.

"What's going on?!"

Cat glanced around in fear. "I don't know."

"Everyone, remain calm!" Mr. Pendleton said, as the class continued to panic.

"We're all going to die!" A brown haired cheerleader, named Courtney, screamed. Right after she said that, a chair hit her right in the chest, and the entire class went from panic to chaos.

Windows were cracking, and some were smashing open, the white board made a ear piercing sound as claw marks made their way across the board in threes.

"What the bloody hell?!" I yelled. I stood up, along with Cat and saw a desk fly toward us. I closed my eyes and braced for impacted, but it changed directions, and flew toward the teacher, who ducked behind his desk.

His desk then shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

I stood there stunned. What had just happened?

Fire was engulfing the room and people were sprinting from the classroom into the hallways, where other teachers and students were looking for the source of the commotion.

I saw the teacher stand up, squeal, and run from the room.

What a ten out of ten teacher. Abandoning his students in a fire engulfed classroom.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" I heard Cat say to me, over the screams.

"Oh yeah, like I was going to just stay in a fire engulfed room!" I replied sarcastically. She looked like she was going to hit me, but instead, she pulled me toward the door, almost yanking my arm out of the socket. Jeez, how strong was this girl?!

After we got out, the last of the students left in the classroom came running out, as an explosion erupted. The door to the classroom was flung off it's hinges and hit Cat across the head. Her head flying back as she landed on the ground.

"Cat!" I yelled, as I bent over her.

The room then chose to explode. Literally.

Debris flew across the hall, as the walls of the room blew apart. Leaving barley any wall standing. The fire had started spreading out into the halls. The teachers came running with fire extinguishers. As they slowly put out the fire, A nurse came running toward us. She bent over Cat and examined her head.

"Is she alright?" I ask, fear clearly in my voice, watching the small about of blood drip from her forehead.

"She's out cold. But she should be alright. Just in case, I'm going to bring her to my office."

She then tried to pick her up, me helping her.

After Cat was laid on the nurses desk, I sat beside her, and continued to watch her.

"Cat?" I asked softly, as I moved a small piece of hot pink hair from her face.

"Please... Tell me you're alright... You're the only friend I've ever had."

The nurse came back over.

"You should go to the Cafeteria. Other students are being called there."  
I sighed. "Okay." I got up, and left the room, but not before glancing back to my one only friend.

"Please be alright... For me."

I then turned and left for the cafeteria.

...

 **I know not too much happened in this chapter, but the plot will further develop in the next one.**

 **I know this is getting a little into "Fantasy" with the chaos happening, but it will serve a purpose. I've gone back and edited what happened at the lockers, because I wasn't pleased with it. I don't want any, _supernatural_ , stuff happening that soon. It's now _very_ different. Go check it out.  
**

 **Jane: I thought it was fine as it was.**

 **Phoenix: I didn't.**

 **Jane: Well... Okay.**

 **Phoenix: *smiles* I'm glad you understand.**

 **Jane: Wait, how come I didn't know about this school thing?**

 **Phoenix: What do you mean?**

 **Jane: I mean, about this class chaos.**

 **Phoenix: Cue credits.**

 **Jane: -_-**

 **Phoenix: Sorry. Maybe because you weren't there?**

 **Jane: Oh...**

 **Anyway, I'm going to do one more chapter, and then it's back to Yandere. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Final chapter until I've done more chapters for Yandere.**

 **The plot is going to spiral into the actual story of this... well, story.**

 **Jane: Finally. I was getting bored with all this school stuff.**

 **Phoenix: Well, there will be only one more chapter (this one) with the school in it. Or will it? It's almost time to go on the long, long, long, long, journey to kill Jeff. We start: Next chapter!**

 **Jane: Yay!**

...

Chapter 10: Welcome to the Orphanage

The cafeteria was packed with all the students in the school. For once, they weren't in different groups, but all mushed into one.

I walked over to the same multi-haired colored group that Cat hanged out at.

The green haired guy looked up at me and waved. "Hey dude." He said, as he patted the seat next to him.

I sat next to him, and glanced around the table.

They all looked kinda gloomy.

All of them were in different classes except Cat and the blue haired boy. What was his name again? Oh right, Jeffery.

I glanced at Chad, 'GothChick' and Delilah.

Delilah, I noticed was trying to hide her arms under the sleeves of her black turtle neck.

"Delilah?"

She glanced up at me. "Y-y-y-ea-h?"

"Why are you hiding your arms?"

She lowered her head.

"Liah, just show him." I heard Chad say.

I glanced at him, then back to her.

She seemed really afraid of something. She shook her head, and continued to pull her sleeves down.

"Delilah." Jeffery joined in.

She continued to shake her head.

Chad, reached over and tried to pull up her sleeves, but she jerked back, with a quite scream.

"Liah, just show him. It's okay."

She looked at me, from behind her head of black hair, and gazed into my hazel eyes. Finally she nodded, and moved her arms from under the table. She slowly started lifting her sleeves.

What I saw, made me gasp: Blood was slowly dripping from her arms, from deep cuts and gashes on her arms. They looked a lot like finger nail marks.

"D-delilah?!"

She shook in fear, and quickly covered her arms back up.

"W-what happened to you?!" I questioned her, but she just shook her head.

"She did it." I heard Chad say. I looked back at him with a questioning look.

"She's a cutter." I heard Sam 'GothChick' say, from behind her phone.

"What?" I looked back at Delilah, to see her hiding from behind her hair again.

"Why?"

"Who knows why? We've been trying to get her to get help, but she keeps refusing to except it."

I frowned. "Why not tell a teacher about her?"

Chad's face with blank. "Oh. We haven't thought of that."

My frown deepened. "What? You mean, that you're friends, and you've known about this for God knows HOW long, and you haven't told a teacher?!"

Chad and Jeffery seemed really uncomfortable, while Sam ignored the conversation.

"What kind of friends are you?!" They lowered their heads in shame, as Delilah scratched at her arms.

I reached over and lightly touched her shoulder. She jerked away again, but I still held it.

"Delilah..." She looked up at me. "You need to tell a teacher. It's okay, they will understand."

She seemed to contemplate what I was saying, before finally nodding. "A-a-alright. I'll d-do it."

I smiled, and removed my hand.

The rest of lunch went by peacefully.

...

After lunch, I went back to the nurses office, where Cat was still laying unconscious. The nurse had wiped away the blood, and stitched her up.

A man and woman were sitting beside her. I looked and guessed they were her parents.

The woman was holding her hand, and refused to look away, while the man was talking with the nurse.

Seeing as she already has visitors, I turned and left.

...

School ended early, and the students were getting their things from their lockers.

As I put my books up, I glanced toward Cat's locker, which was unopened.

As I finished putting up my things, I noticed a hot pink color heading in my direction. I turned so fast, that I got a whiplash. It was Cat. She opened her locker, and put her books up, before closing it, and walking past me toward the exit. I quickly closed mine, and followed after her.

"Cat."

Although she continued to ignore me, she slowed her pace.

I easily caught up to her.

I put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her face. She had bruises all over, and a stitched forehead, and a sewn up split lip.

"My God, Cat."

"It's fine." She said, as she brushed my hand away, before taking off again.

I wanted to follow her, but decided against it. As I started for the exit, same as her, my foot brushed a piece of paper.

I bent down, and picked it up, before smoothing it out.

It looked like a note.

 _'Hey, Cat._

 _I know I'm a cool guy, but you know, I'm just becoming too cool for you. I think we should start being friends with other people._

 _\- Harold.'_

The hell?! I never wrote that! That's not even my handwriting! Wait... Is this the letter that Cat was talking about?

Anger boiled up in me, as I crushed the note. Someone had used me to hurt Cat. And I think I knew who...

I glanced at the jocks, which were flirting with the cheerleaders (so cliche huh?), and among them, the same one who beat me, that first day of school.

I left school, and was about to get on the bus with Cat, when I saw Mr. Jonson pulling up in his police cruiser.

I glanced around, and sighed, before walking over to it.

' _I knew it... He really_ _ **was**_ _going to put me in an orphanage...'_

As I walked to the car, tears started to leak from my face. I quickly wiped them away, before he could see. I got in the car, and buckled up, before he drove away from the school.

As we drove, I looked back at the bus Cat was in. She was looking out the window at me, with a almost happy expression.

...

After about a thirty minute drive, we arrived.

Mr. Jonson pulled up, to a tall creepy wooden building at the top of a hill, surrounded by dead trees. (I just had to be sent here in the fall, huh?)

It looked like that house from Psycho.

As we got out, a cold breeze swept passed us. I shivered, and followed Mr. Jonson to the building.

The enterance was dark and gloomy. It fit this creepy place.

I half expected to see the guy from Scream pop out and say 'BOO!'

We walked to a desk where a old looking woman stood, sorting through some mail.

Mr. Jonson cleared his throat to reveal our presence.

The woman looked up, and it was a miracle that she could see, she was so old, I thought.

"Can I help you?" She said, straightening her red glasses, the kind with beads hanging from the sides. They reminded me of Grell Sutcliff from Black Butler.

"I've come to leave off, Mr. Harrington, here." She looked at me, and did a 'hmm' sound. I felt like a little kid, about to be eaten by the boogeyman.

Several minutes went by, and after the registration was complete, I was shown to my new room.

It was pretty empty, except a wardrobe, a bed, a table with a chair, and a night stand.

I sat on the bed, and stared blankly at the wall opposite me.

The woman left to let us have a few minutes alone.

"You're not mad are you?"

I refused to look at him, as he sat next to me. "I'm sorry, it's come to this. But I can't keep you forever."

My face remained blank, though on the inside, I was screaming.

"I was going to have to put you here in a few weeks anyway." That got me to look at him. So, he was just leading me on, to believe that I could live with him? How could you do that?  
He must have seen the look on my face, because he suddenly stood up, and sighed. "I'll come visit you every few weeks, I promise."

I just continued to frown, as he left the room. He closed the door, and I could hear him walk down the hall, to the stairs leading back down to the first floor.

I finally allowed my face to show what I was feeling. Tears that I had been bottling up inside, burst out, and I quickly buried my face in my rather dirty pillow.

I screamed into it, as I sobbed, and punched the bedding.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I quickly sat up, and wiped away my tears, before saying in a forced calm voice, "Yeah?"

The door opened and a girl with brown hair in two pony tails, and brown eyes, came into the room. She looked very young, probably around the age of seven or eight. She held a doll close to her chest. "Why are you crying?" She asked, innocently.

I sniffed, and flipped my now wet pillow over, before standing up. "I'm not crying. What makes you think that?"

She continued to look at me with those big brown eyes. "Because I heard you."

I felt my face flush, and quickly averted my eyes. "Well, you're mistaken." I said. "Whats does mistaken mean?" I smiled at her bad grammar. "It means you're wrong."

"Oh." Then a woman in a maid outfit appeared. "Oh, Susan, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." She glanced at me. "Oh, 'ello. I'm Bellany. But you can call me Belle." I smiled at her, and hid a blush. She seemed to be around her mid to late twenties, and was rather beautiful.

"Are you new 'ere?" My smile grew and I nodded. ' _Wow, she really is beautiful..._ '

"Yeah, I was just dropped off."

The little girl looked up at me. "Why doesn't anyone want you?"

I felt a sharp stab in my heart. No one... Wants me? "Susan!" Cried Belle. "Don't say such things! Of course someone wants him." The young girl backed up a bit. "Sorry." She muttered. Belle sighed. "Well, it's time for your nap anyway. Come on. It was nice to meet you-?"

"Harold Harrington."

"Mr. Harrington. Till we meet again." She curtsied, and left with Susan, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, and flopped back down on the bed, just relaxing. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to being here."

...

 **A/N:**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand THAT'S THE END! :D**

 **FINALLY! I can upload this!**

 **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I wish I could have uploaded this MONTHS AGO! But my dog Lacy died, I've had kittens to take care of, and life in general.**

 **The next chapter won't take so long, I promise. But, now I'm going to continue writing Yandere. Show the followers of that story I'm not dead yet. :)**

 **Till we meet again... CHEERS!**

 **PS. I don't claim ownership of the character Cat Smith. She belongs to BlackCat46. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OKAY! I am SO sorry for the long wait. But life, and Christmas and New Years, and other pointless excuses... Let's just dive into the chapter.**

 **I went so long without writing that I actually HAD to re-read the last chapter to do this! XD**

 **And I know I said the plot of tracking down Jeff would start in this chapter, but it will soon! :)**

...

Chapter 11: Exploring the orphanage

Days went by, and I still haven't gotten used to being on my own. Belle has been really friendly to me since I arrived, but it wasn't the same as my family. Even Mr. Jonson felt more like family.

Regret had played a big role in the next few days. Over and over again, I would rake over my brain and ask myself why I had done the things I had done. Maybe I should have stayed out of Jeff's way. Maybe I could have lived a normal life. Maybe living with Mr. Jonson wouldn't be that bad.

Jane still hadn't shown up like she swore she would. I was starting to have doubts that she would even find me. The orphanage was a long way from Mr. Jonson's home -so maybe she couldn't follow us?

Still- I held to the hope that she would find me. Even if it would only mean a friend...

I was currently in cafeteria where all the other kids were eating their oatmeal and bacon. I just sat there playing with my food. It had been clear to the higher-ups that I was depressed, and Belle had tried to cheer me up- but as soon as she left I would always slump back down to the darkness that seemed to be my existence.

After breakfast I went back to my room, where I sat on my bed and continued my staring at the wall.

After several minutes of this, I heard a knock on the door.

Glancing at it, I saw the tiny handle turn and in walked the little girl Susan.

"Harold?"

I hid my frown. "Hey, Su-sul."

She giggled at the nickname I'd given her days ago. "What-'ya doin'?" She asked as she plopped onto my bed.

 _Fighting the urge to commit suicide_ \- "Nothing."

"That's cool." She muttered as she stared at the wall like me- her tiny legs swinging.

Ten seconds later- "This is boooring!"

I smiled. "It's better than standing."

She frowned- her lips perking up. "Come on!" She grabbed my left arm and yanked me off the bed.

"Susan- what the hell?!" I said before I could stop myself.

She gasped. "You said a swear!"

I stood up- wiping myself off as I did- "Sorry. What is it?"

She ran to the door. "Come on! I wanna show you somethin'!"

She raced down the hall way to the spiral stairs that lead to the bottom corridor. Not wanting her to get into trouble alone- I followed after her.

After reaching the 1st floor, I looked around, but didn't see Susan.

Then, I heard a 'psst'.

I looked behind me- Behind the spiral staircase was a small little door standing open- and crouching in the doorway was Susan.

I bent down. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret!" She whispered before turning around and running down the small dark path.

'"Wait!" I looked back to make sure no one was watching. I turned back to the small door- sucked in a breath- and slowly crawled into the cramped space- closing the door behind me, but leaving it a crack open so as to not get stuck.

The path went straight ahead but I couldn't see a thing. I felt along the wooden walls so as to not get turned around.

Claustrophobia started to kick in and I crawled faster- the walls that I could only feel and not see started to seem like they were crushing inward. Before I could stop myself I let out a gasp and dropped to my stomach. I started hyperventilating.

I couldn't breath for a second, but after closing my eyes and imagining myself on a beach, I found enough strength to continue crawling. A minute of crawling later, my head hit something hard.

I looked up and saw a small spec of light from under the crack of a door at the top of some stairs. This door was not as small as the other door and the area here seemed to be a higher ceiling. I stood up and walked up the stairs and opened the door.

I had to place my hands in front of my eyes to protect them from the bright light.

After my eyes had adjusted, I lowered my hands and saw a bright room with white walls and lots of pink decorations in it. A small pink bed- a pink stool- a pink mirror- lots of pink butterfly stickers on the wall- everything was either pink or of a similar color.

"Finally!"

I glanced over to my right where Susan sat- holding a doll.

"Took you long enough." She stood up.

"Where is this place?" I asked- still eyeing the room.

"My room."

I raised and eyebrow. "You have your room in a crawl space?"

Her smile faded a little- but returned in full force. "No silly- My _other_ room." She paused, watching me. "I always went here when I was sad so Belle bought some things and made this into a second bedroom."

Glancing around the room again, I noticed another door to the left.

"Where does that go to?" I asked- walking over to said door.

Susan quickly ran after me and yanked my hand back from the handle. "Don't!"

I looked back at her in question.

"That's where the monster lives..."

I smirked cynically. "A monster?"

"Yeah! A big one!"

I went to turn the handle again.

"No- it'll get you!" She said, yanking my arm away again.

I sighed in frustration. "Susan, there's no such things as monsters!"

I had been terrified of the dark ever since I was young. I would always imagine monsters in it- slowly crawling toward me. But after a few years I grew out of it.

"But this one _is_ real!" She persisted.

"Fine then! What does it look like?" I half yelled- half whispered.

She went pale.

"H-he's tall... White... H-he's scary... Please don't open the door!"

Getting a little angry since I wanted to see the room behind the door, I shook her hand off mine and quicky turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Susan squicked and quickly ran to the pink bed across from the door- diving under it.

I squinted my eyes to see into the room. It was dark, but I could see shapes of what looked like boxes.

It seemed to be an attic.

I took a step into the room and a blast of cold air hit me.

Shivering- I fully walked into the room.

It was mostly empty, save for the boxes and the occasional old chairs, desks and old lamps.

I saw one of those old attic lights hanging from the low ceiling. I reached up and pulled the chain and the light flicked on for a split second before blowing out.

The smell of dust filled my lungs as I coughed and waved my hand for clean air.

I walked furthur into the room and started examining some old bookshelves. Some of them still had books- covered in dust- on them.

One of them caught my eye.

I lifted the old heavy book from the shelf and blew off several layers of dust. It seemed to be an old journal.

The date on the cover was 1958.

I flipped the book open and was met with blank pages. Frowning- I turned the pages over. More blank pages. I flipped through several more pages- getting more annoyed. It seemed it was never used. Just as I was about to put the book back, I flipped over another page and saw a sloppy drawing that covered both pages. It was simple in appearance-

A stick figure without a face. It seemed to have very long arms and a tie. There was a single sentence above the drawing-

' **It watches** '

Creeped out- I turned over another page. This one had another stick figure. This time with lines coming from behind it.

' **Never leaves** '

Another page.

' **In the darkness** '

' **Can't sleep** '

' **He wants me** '

' **No escape** '

I started getting really nervous- reminding myself that this was just some kid's old journal. Maybe he had mental problems?

Continuing to flip through the pages of drawings, I finally realized what Susan was afraid off. She must have seen this book and got scared.

I flipped to another page with the same stick figure now standing in trees- when something fell out of the book.

I bent down and letting my eyes adjust to the darkness- picked them up.

It was several old black and white photographs.

I glanced at the first one.

It was a bunch of kids playing in a playground. Maybe around thirty boys and girls. One girl was going down a slide and waving to what I imagined was the kid who took this picture.

But I noticed something in the background.

Leaning closer- I saw what seemed to be a very tall thin man in a suit and tie. But his face was hidden in shadows.

Creeped out once more- I looked to the second. Now they were in a park and several grown ups were in the picture.

I looked to the background and saw the same tall figure standing behind a tree. It's face however was scratched out by a white streak.

The third picture was in a street. Several adults were walking up and down the street, but the picture was directed toward one of the old buildings. In one of the windows- the same man. But his face was covered by the dirt that stained the window.

The fourth picture also had the man in the background, but this time he was closer. Half of the image was completely black and warped, but I could just make out a suit and tie.

Seriously creeped out- I placed the pictures in the book and placed it back on the shelf.

Turning to go back to Susan I stepped on something.

I looked to see what it was and saw that it was another photograph. Half too scared to look at it and half too curious to not- I bent down and looked at the seriously warped picture.

My blood ran cold as I saw the figure right there. A black suit and lighter tie no longer being the only thing I saw... I saw his face... Or lack there of.

He had a completely featureless face that seemed to stare into my soul. It had what looked like black tendrils on it's back that were almost brushing against the frame of the picture.

I dropped the picture and felt the room turn from nippy to freezing.

The air seemed to have a electric feel to it. Every hair on my body stood on end as I felt that I was not the only one in the room. looked forward I saw Susan still hiding under the bed. So if she wasn't behind me...

Slowly- ever so slowly- I turned around.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I was met with black.

Long arms extended toward me- I felt like puking. My heart beating a thousand times per minute, I felt the instinct to run- to get away from whatever this thing was- but I was frozen.

Almost as if I couldn't control my movement, I raised my head looking up toward the thing towering over me.

A slim figure in a black suit and red tie- the creature's bleach white head stared at me. It had to bend over to even be in the room. It must have been eight or nine feet tall.

A scream frozen in my throat- I tried to move my feet- but only succeeded in falling backwards.

Tar-black tendrils extended from the monster and slithered their way up to my legs.

Kicking at them- I tried to crawl away but one slithered up to my throat and held me in place. I chocked as it tightened.

I started to pass out when I heard the sound of someone screaming and the tendrils unwrapped themselves away from me.

Gagging- I slightly turned to see the creature- but it was gone.

My vision started blurring as the sound of running feet on wood was heard.

Next thing I knew I felt warm gentle hands wrap around me and start dragging me out of the attic...

...

I awoke to the sound of birds singing.

Slowly raising up- I saw that I was back in my room.

Slowly shaking my head to clear the blurriness- I stood up and felt a searing pain on the left side of my neck.

Reaching up- I felt a small burn mark.

I walked out of my room- hearing conversations down stairs- and went into the nearest bathroom.

I looked into the aged mirror and examined my neck.

On the left side of my neck- a bright inflamed color- was a burn in the shape of a circle with a large X in it.

...

 **A/N: Pretty good ending, huh?**

 **I didn't intend Slenderman to appear this soon, but it only made since for him to show up in an orphanage, doesn't it?**

 **Allow me to explain why: Susan is Slenderman's next target, and that's why she is scared to go into the attic.**

 **Harold is now one of Slenderman's targets (hence the mark) because he saw those pictures of him. So a lot of this story's trouble for Harold and Jane would have been avoided if he just kept his nose out of things... X3**

 **I would like to apologize once again for how long it took me to write this- but if it helps, I wrote all of this in one go... With only a single two or three minute break to help my grandfather. :D**

 **If you haven't already- then please follow and favorite! :)**

 **Cheers!**

 **PS. It feels good to be back. The reason it took me so long was because I have a Youtube channel, and I've been focusing on it for the last few months... So when I take a long time to upload, I'm probably busy with Youtube. :)**

 **Youtube channel:** **channel/UC56OKhAmoKKlTFt78r8stog**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Finally time to update this story!**

 **I've been writing Yandere Simulator for the last few days. Feels good to write something more "dark".**

...

Chapter 12: What happened next

I made my way down to the bottom floor, and heard the voice of Belle talking with a man.

"What are we going to do about him? I found him in the attic with a symbol _burned_ into his neck! That's not normal!"

"Ms. Bérengère, I know you care for the boy, but is that any reason to make such a commotion. The doctor said it was caused by a blown out light bulb."

"But how can a light bulb make a symbol like that! I'm telling you, something 'appened up there!"

I made my way down toward the door. Just as I reached it, the handle turned and out stormed Belle, looking like she could kill.

"Fine! Let our children die!" She said as she slammed it behind her.

She jumped when she saw me.

"Oh, I'm am terribly sorry, I didn't mean for you to 'ere that."

I smiled. "That's okay."

She glanced at the burn. "Are you hurting?"

I shrugged it off. "I'm fine. It just itches a little."

"Bellany! You're needed in the kitchen!" Bellowed a deep voiced woman from down the hall.

"I 'ave to go. Take care." She said kindly before disappearing behind a door.

I sighed deeply before turning and heading back to the crawl space.

What exactly _was_ that thing... Susan and said something about a monster, but that couldn't be the case.

Humans are the only monsters, I thought darkly.

The door to the attic stood wide open sinisterly. I looked around carefully before slowly stepping into the dark room once again.

It was still quite cold, but not as freezing as it had been. The journal was exactly where I had left it on the shelf.

I hesitantly took it back out and without looking at it, rushed out of the room.

I spent the next hour studying the contents page after page.

The more I read the creepy texts, the sicker I felt.

So, this... _man_... follows children and ' _takes them_ '? Takes them where?

I heard a knock on the door and quickly hid the journal under my pillow.

"Come in."

A boy roughly around my age walked in. His greasy black hair hid part of his face, and his dark oversized jacket hanged off of him like bat wings.

"Sup." He said.

"Uh... What?" I was confused.

"Heard you got hurt in the attic. Whats it look like?" He eyed me up and down.

"Uhhhh... It's on my neck."

He flopt down beside me and peered closely at the eye soar.

"Ewwww, duuuude."

I felt self conscious, so I moved away.

"Yeah, it's gross."

The boy stood up, his hair whipping out of the way to reveal his pale face.

"Call me Neo."

"Is that you name?" I questioned.

"No, but it sounds cool."

We shook hands (well, **I** shook **his** hand) and muttered goodbye to each other before he turned and left.

...

 **A/N: I'm still getting back into writing so sorry if this feels kinda rushed.**

 **Neo isn't a very important character, but he is basically the orphanages "delinquent". *cough* Emo af.**

 **The story will start moving forward soon. Trust me; I'm sick of this waiting... :3**

 **Don't forget to review, share, favorite & follow!**

 **Till next time. Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything for Vengeance. So, I think it's time I get to it.**

...

Chapter 13: Orphanage under attack

A few days had gone by.

The tension in the orphanage had raised drastically. Children once played around the halls, toys scattered. But now, you'd be lucky to catch one child playing.

Belle's been keeping a close eye on me, and every chance she got she would ask me if I'm okay. To which I would reply with; "I'm fine."

I was currently outside in the garden reading the journal, when Neo plopped next to me.

"Hey, you whatcha readin'?"

"Hm? Oh, just a book I found in the attic."

He looked over my shoulder at the creepy drawings.

"Dude, that's fuckin' cool!"

He snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey! Give that back!"

He flipped through the pages.

"Did you draw these?"

He was eyeing the 'Always watches' page.

"No. They were drawn by the previous owner. I think his name was Jack."

After spending time with the journal, I'd found a faded name on the cover which I thought must be the owner.

"Jac- D?" Neo read the faded name. "We could call him JD."

"We? It's _my_ book." I said, snatching it back.

"Well, whatever." He stood up. "I'm going to find Belle. Would like 'ta hit that." He added with a smirk.

I sighed awkwardly as he left.

What ever this creature was, it was after Susan. And me, apparently.

The symbol on my neck was the same as what was on most of the pictures. I guess that meant I was _mark_.

...

Susan had fallen ill.

She rarely left bed, and during the night I could hear her whimpering across the hall.

One night, I stood up upon hearing the whimpering and decided to find out if she was alright.

I quietly creeped down the hall and cracked open Susan's bedroom door.

She was hidden under her covers, her form shaking rapidly.

I crept toward her and sat on the edge of her bed.

She squealed and kicked me off.

"Ow!"

She poked her head out. "O-o-oh... H-Harold! I-I'm sorry." She had tears pouring from her eyes.

I stood up. "Eh, it's okay. I'm a tough guy." I sat back on her bed.

"Are you okay?" I moved some hair from her forehead.

"N-no... It's here... It's always here!" She cried.

"What's here?" Though I had a feeling.

"T-the monster..."

The room _was_ very chilly. It was that same coldness I'd felt in the attic.

I stood up and searched around the room, turning up nothing.

"It's okay. I'll stay with you tonig-" I turned and froze in place: That thing. The monster. It was standing over Susan's bed. It held Susan's head in it's large slender hands. Her little form kicking and squirming, trying to get the creature to release her head, but it just lifted her higher.

"Let her go!" I roared, racing for the creature. It slung it's long arm and smashed me across the room. Every light in the room going out, making it pitch black.

"Susan!" I yelled. From outside, I could hear kids getting out of bed to see what was going on. From downstairs, I heard the staff's angry shouts.

The man reached over and grabbed a lamp. It twisted it's fingers around the bulb and it exploded, sparks flying everywhere. The sparks caught the bed, and in seconds it was a ball of flames.

Smoke filled the room and the creature disappeared, with Susan screaming.

Fire alarms started to go off and kids in the halls started screaming.

I raced down the hall, toward the spiral staircase that lead to the hidden door.

The entire orphanage was now ablaze. Staff and children alike were running down the halls. I could see Belle trying to herd the smaller kids together when an explosion erupted, knocking Belle back and through a window.

She fell with a piercing scream, three floors down and hit the ground with a sickening _**crack**_.

Ahead of me, Neo was looking lost. He spotted me.

"Hey, dude! What are we gonna do?!" He was waving around panicky.

"It took Susan!" I was panting. "It took Susan!"

"What took Susa-?" The slender man appeared behind him and with a _**snap**_ Neo's torso was split in two.

Blood covered the walls, my white night shirt now stained red.

I blinked, dazed. It was gone just like that.

I continued down the stairs and upon reaching the hidden door, I crawled through as fast as I could. When I reached the other side, I lurched open the door and ran into the attic.

It was just as dark as before, the screams and smoke reaching up here like nothing.

I searched around frantically but couldn't see any sign of the man or Susan.

I fell to my knees. "SUSAN!"

From behind me, I felt a large slender tendril make it's way around my waist.

I gave a scream as it lifted me up and turned me around to face the man, face to no-face.

It peered into my eyes, it's head giving a small tilt before slinging me around the room.

I closed my eyes as I make impact with a wooden shelf and heard something crack.

Intense heat crept up my right leg and I could barely move my foot.

It gave one more sling and I was thrown clean through the wall. I fell three stories before landing on top of a car.

Every once of my body felt bruised, my leg was in excruciating pain and I didn't even feel like turning over.

Above me, I could see that man looking down at me, it's many black tendrils slithering about, before with a blink, he vanished.

I closed my eyes to try and ignore the pain, but opened them again when I heard another loud explosion. The entire orphanage blew apart, burned bodies flying through the air, men, women and children alike.

The charred body of a young boy landed on me and I quickly pushed him off.

Firetruck sirens were wailing in the air and after just a few minutes, they arrived.

Firefighters hurried to put out the flames and help anyone who was hurt, but not many people made it out alive.

A bearded firefighter spotted me and raced over to check if I was alive.

I coughed out some of the ashes that were in my throat, and raised my head to get a better look at him, but my vision was swimming.

I could faintly hear him shouting for help but the next moment, I blacked out.

...

 **A/N: How was that? It was very dark. (I happen to like dark, so I think it's fine.) I hope I shocked all of you with how this turned out.**

 **Now that the orphanage is literally over with, the story will start moving forward. :D**

 **I've got an idea what happens next, but I need to spend some time thinking it through.**

 _Till next time. Cheers!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, this chapter might be a little all over the place, but I did my best.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Denver Medical Center. Obviously. It's a real hospital.**

...

Chapter 14: Waking up

When I came too, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a white hospital room.

My leg was in a cast and my head was wrapped with bandages. I felt behind it, and my hand came back with the slightest sign of blood.

The room had several postures of inspirational quotes. All of which I could care less.

As I was checking out the TV in the upper corner of the room, my doctor walked in.

"Ah, you're awake. Great. We thought we'd have to wait several more hours."

I shook my head lightly to clear my vision, which I Instantly regretted as my head throbbed painfully. "U-uh... Where am I?"

He smiled. "Denver medical center."

He felt my forehead. "Alright. You seem to check out."

I raised up a bit. "Wait, the orphanage... Where are the others?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry to say that not many made it out alive. You truly are lucky."

He walked over to the computer in the corner.

I raised my eyebrows. "Then where are we going to go?"

"I can't answer that."

A few minutes went by with the sounds of clicking and typing.

"Okay, I'll check back on you in a couple of hours. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"I'll tell the nurse to give you some pain medication."

He went to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait! I... um... I.. Saw something..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of thing?"

I paused. "A... Man."

"Ah, that'd be the firefighter who saved you."

I shook my head. "No. Another man. With no face... And tendrils coming from his back."

The doctors face fell. He looked concerned. "Just a side effect of hitting your head, I'm afraid. We have some pills that will help."

He left and I was all alone again.

It seemed that was all my life was at this point. I lost my family. My friends. My new home. Everything.

...

A few days passed by in a blur.

I spent most of my time downing the red pills the nurse gave me to 'help with my mind' and sleeping.

I didn't like the pills. They made me feel lightheaded and I tended to hallucinate while taking them.

My foot wasn't to badly broken (thank goodness) but it was injured.

After about a week, they took off the cast and got me to move around. At first it was painful, but soon it became tolerable.

I barely felt like myself, and would jump at the slightest of noises, expecting that man to show up again.

Once, I saw what I thought was a silhouette with tendrils outside my window, but when I turned to see it, it was gone.

Other kids were slowly but surely being taken to another orphanage.

On the day I was to be taken, something happened.

I was walking through the second floor corridor when I was grabbed by the back of my hospital gown and pulled into a storage closet.

I went to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

It took me a few seconds to see straight, but when I saw the person in front of me, I instantly froze.

"Hey." Jane said awkwardly.

"...Hey?" It took several seconds for my mind to register what just happened. Maybe this was just another hallucination?

I looked down at the hand holding onto my shoulder. It sure felt real.

"Are you real?" I asked, reaching out to touch her.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled lightly.

I felt her mask and it was cold. My hand rested there for a few seconds. Then they started to scratch the mask.

"Hey, what the problem?" She swapped my hand off.

"Hey...? ...Hey?!" I was furious.

She looked alarmed, sinking back away from me, she watched as I paced the floor.

"You LEFT me!"

I could have hit her.

"You ABANDONED me in that orphanage!"

"I tried to find you!" She began. "You'd be surprised how hard it is to find someone in an orphanage."

I punched the pile of hospital gowns on a rack to vent my anger. Jane visibly jumping as I did this.

"Because you couldn't find me, I was marked by a monster that blew up the orphanage!"

Her eyes widened. "W-wait... What?!"

"If you'd have found me, I wouldn't have found that journal!"

"Wait, what monst-?!"

"I wouldn't have been marked! The orphans would STILL BE ALIVE!"

Jane was shaking. "Harold... I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Oh, it's perfectly fine. All is fine because JANE is SORRY!"

She was visibly trembling.. "Har-"

"Don't you 'Harold' me!" I growled.

"You need to calm down. I'm serious!"

"Why? So you can just pretend that everything is fine?"

She stormed up to me. "No, so you don't get taken by the government!"

I paused. "What?"

Jane started pacing. "I heard some men talking about you. Something about you having seen something?"

"The man..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever. Point is, if we don't get you out of here, they're going to take you to who-knows-where."

I nodded hesitantly. "Riiiight. This isn't over. Your move."

She moved to the door. "We need to get away from here, now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um... Jane?"

I motioned my hospital gown.

She eyed me up and down. "Oh, uh... We'll find something."

She opened the door, glanced around and then waved to me.

We sneaked down the hallway, turning right to the elevators and stairway.

"We'll take the stairs."

Jane pushed the door open for me and we raced down the flight of steps.

As we approached the following floors door, we heard the sound of men talking.

"Tell him we are here to take him to his new home. He's some pictures to prove to him we're telling the truth. We don't know how stable he is right now, so take precaution."

I panicked and ran back up the stairs.

"Harold!" Jane chased after me.

 _No no no no no no no!_ I repeated over and over in my head.

 _This is NOT happening! I'm not being taken by the_ _ **MIB**_ _!_

I wanted to be as far from those men as possible.

As I reached the top step, Jane grabbed my gown. "Hey, be still little man! Now's not the time to panic. We need to think this throu-"

She was interrupted by the sound of shouting.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I-I-I don't know, he was r-right here when I left!"

Jane lightly kicked my butt. "That's for running away!" She glanced up the stairs. "Shit, let's head to the roof."

"The roof?! What, are we going to parkour our way down?!"

"Shut up and move!" She said with another kick.

We continued up the stairs as the door to the fourth floor burst open and the government men poured into the stairway.

"There they are!"

I squealed and ran up the stairs two at a time.

They chased us up the remaining five stairs and out, onto the roof.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIIIIT!" I was about ready to pull my hair out.

Jane picked up a loose brick and smashed the doorknob till it snapped off.

"Quick, over here!" She pulled me toward the edge of the roof and toward a pipe leading downward.

"When I said 'parkour our way down', I didn't mean it!"

Jane was already shimmying down.  
"What?"

"Oh, never mind!"

I crouched down and started to shimmy down as well.

All was find the first few feet, then my vision started getting blurry.

"U-uh... Jane?" My head was swimming.

"What is it?" She was almost down to the cover platform over the entrance doors.

"I'm not feeling so good..."

She looked up at me. "Don't you pass out on me!"

"I'm not good with heights..." Before I could stop myself, I puked all over the wall.

"Lovely." I heard her say from below.

We shimmied down the rest of the way and landed on the platform.

I started kissing the ground when Jane gave me a disgusted look.

"I said I wasn't good with heights."

She looked around the area. From above we heard the men shouting again.

"Jump!" She was looking toward the parking lot.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY!?"

"No! There's a bush! Jump!" She jumped and I felt my stomach lift to my throat. There was a sound of a soft **fump**.

A few second later, Jane popped out of the bush. "It's okay! It's a soft landing!"

I closed my eyes. "I'm going to die..."

I slowly stepped to the edge and looked down. It might have been ten feet, but it looked like fifty. My head started swimming again and I felt my feet give. There was a moment of pure terror as I fell and the next thing I knew, I was covered by green hedges.

"Ugh, am I dead yet?"

"Nope, still in hell."

She pulled me out and we raced for an alley behind a Burger King. The sounds of shouting left behind.

We hid behind a large dumpster in the alley, catching our breathes.

"This ***huff*** is ***huff*** insane!"

She raised up and looked at the hospital. "I think they lost us."

"They'd better. I can't breath."

She sat back down and gave me a pat on the back.

"Good job, welcome to the fugitive lifestyle."

I looked up at her. " ***huff*** What?"

"Come on, we need to find some place to sleep. It's gonna be a long night."

...

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I suffered from writers block and lack of a will to write. Hopefully this turned out okay.**

 **If it did, then please leave a review, favorite, follow and share! :)**


End file.
